OA3
OpenArena 3 (or OA3) is a planned reboot for OA. This reboot is set to happen in a future. It aims to visibility, performance and art consistency. For more info and questions, visit this forum. Art direction A strict non-knockoff/remake direction with anime influence. This is not just for the sake of anime but also for playability and consistency as it is more distinguishable from distances than 'real' or even western cartoon style. Part of OpenArena's aim also has to do with OA steering away from the "Real Is Brown"/demonic/post-apocalyptic setting commonly found in a lot of shooters out there. This reboot should help into that. For more details, go here. Player models Player models will be redesigned and remodeled. * The triangle limit is between 1500 and 2250, with an average of 1600/2000 triangles max. 1400 triangles maximum total for highest LoD. * Each will have one surface per MD3 only * No alpha channels used * One texture per .skin * One 1024x1024x24 texture * Common frame ranges (max 200 fr) * Designed for distance. * No more animated than 21fps * Left hand would be mittenized (no individually modeled digits except for thumb and index finger), right hand would be a perma-fist. * Conception redesigned for clearer silhouette for defining character better. * More modest (honest!) * Lower/Upper/Head ONLY. Upper and head absolutely required - no more lower.md3-is-entire-model hacks. * Team Arena gesture animations * Optional torso run animation (similar to BFP's implementation, synced to lower's run, so we don't need the lower.md3 body hack anymore) * One .blend file for characters (and their LODs) divided into Scenes, for easier re-exporting, animation maintenance. This will make production of player models much faster. * Animations will be 'shared' as much as possible between players, to shorten the production pipeline, save a ton of time reanimating the same running sequences, etc. Weapons * Weapons looking more compact but distinguishable from distances, all redesigned. * Weapon HANDS visible. * 650 triangles maximum total for highest LoD. * One surface ever (second surface for muzzleflash only) * 512x256 texture. Maps * Unique maps only shipped with the game. Tributes and remakes enter the third-party territory. * Might not exceed 5mb uncompressed. * Must reach 30fps on 233MHz computer with simple items. * Levelshots 128x128 at 8-bit color PCX format. Textures Shader files should have prefixes for where their context is appropriate, such as: * ui_ - for 2D shaders used by ui.qvm, mainly buttons, console, text, hud * cg_ - for shaders used by cgame, this includes smoke trails, explosions, shells * r_ - for shaders used by renderer, and so far this includes flares, sun * players_ - for shaders used by player models (rare in this reboot) * models_ - for shaders used by map models, item models, etcetera * map_ - for shaders used specifically by maps, such as unique skies for example * tex_ - for shaders used by maps in the textures/ folder * Reuse as many common images as possible (saves texture memory, loading times) for example muzzleflash shaders - they could be just the same grayscale texture, with different scale and colors defined in the shader. This should be only applied to effects that should not have shading from rgbGen lightingDiffuse * Effects textures are no longer going to go in the textures/ folder, except for replacement Q3 textures. OA's effects shaders will use the gfx/fx folder. GUI * More multiplayer game types. * Monster killing cooperative campaign, invasions, gametypes. * Missionpack UI as the default UI. Sound and music * Music: ** 44KHz Stereo ** OGG format Code-wise * Freetype and localization support. * Stats, optional account system (playing anonymously or playing with stats tracked, identifying by a "OAID#"), for a more integrated experience. * Reorganized, standardized pk3 build procedures. * Optional "console mode", to simplify play/interface for gamepad controllers, 10-feet gaming, and splitscreen play. * Optional "anchor" physics, for less bouncy, rj, not-so-pro-anymore casual physics. * Optional GLSL OpenGL 2.0 support. In concept, if scripts/etc.shader_glsl has a shader for a texture and glsl is activated, it'll override and use that. otherwise, it'll be normal and it will ignore the .shader_glsl files. Other * Smaller file size in the end. * Possible use of Gitorious, as seen here. See also * DeveloperFAQ * Category:Development Category:Development Category:Development